


A Better Time Of Year To Ask

by HeartofCanada (Tassledown), Tassledown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas setting, Dom Italy Sub Germany, Fluff, Food Porn, Germany is cute and anxious, Handcuffs, Human Names Used, Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/HeartofCanada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/Tassledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig and Feliciano have been close friends for a very long time now, and Feliciano gifts him something more in the weeks before Christmas. Ludwig wonders if this means he should ask again, that maybe Feliciano really does like him that way now, but he's not sure if he can bring himself to risk the humiliation of a denied proposal again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tastes of Cranberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emsiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emsiecat).



“Hey, Ludwig? Is this Christmas number fourteen we've had at your house, or number fifteen?”

Ludwig looked up from kneading dough for stollen and frowned. “It's eighteen times now, if you mean the ones in my house.”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Feliciano turned back to trying to fold the paper star, focused intently on it. “I wasn't counting the first few, because we weren't really close then, but it's good that you remember them!”

“Yes, you are right about that.” Ludwig smiled down at his hands. “Next year it will be thirty Christmases together in a row.”

“We'll be in Venice again,” Feliciano mused, “although I know you'll still want to come back here on Christmas Eve, because you don't like not having at tree and I like seeing you decorate it all with candles and things!”

“Only as long as Gilbert isn't coming,” Ludwig grumbled. 

“Awww, he only knocked the candles over once in all that time, hasn't he?”

“The candles, once; the entire tree, however...”

Feliciano started to giggle loudly. “Oh dear did he really?”

“Him and Antonio,” Ludwig grumbled. He added another handful of currents to the bread and beat it into the countertop, glad for the motion. “Anyways, he's busy with a project right now. It won't be a problem.”

“That's good! Hey, Ludwig, did I get it right this time?” 

Ludwig looked up from the counter, still kneading the dough under his hands and smiled at the paper star in Feliciano's hands. “Yes, you did. Are you working on the complicated ones now?”

“It's fun! It's like the origami Kiku taught us, but its for you.”

Ludwig looked back to the dough as his face heated up. “Yes, you're correct it's like that.” He coughed and stopped himself from explaining the full history to pull attention off himself again. He patted the dough into a ball before dropping it back into the bowl. He put it on top of the stove covered with a towel, and then washed his hands. Feliciano stole the rag and hummed happily as he began to wipe the counter. Ludwig turned to watch him and knew he was blushing when Feliciano handed him the rag back after.

“See, all done? Do you want to come sit with me in the living room? It'll be nice!”

“Ah, yes. One moment.”

“Aww, what else do you have to do?”

Ludwig shook his head at Feliciano and dried his hands. He pulled open the fridge and pulled out a beer before sliding his arm around his shoulders. “There, that's what I wanted.”

“Oh, yes, fine.” Feliciano laughed and wrapped his arms around his waist. He dropped onto the couch in a loose splay of arms and legs and Ludwig moved Feliciano's legs so he could sit next to him. 

“You've gotta wait for that to rise, yeah?” Feliciano continued. “And then you put it in the oven and then it's done and you'll let me try some fresh?”

“Of course you can have fresh loaf to take back with you.”

“And to eat a slice with you too!”

Ludwig popped open his beer and nodded to him. “Yes, we can have some tonight.”

Feliciano shifted over on the couch until he was pressed against Ludwig's side. He wrapped his arms around his chest with a grin and kissed him on the cheek. “You're so nice to watch in the kitchen when you're baking. Everything smells good and you're so happy.”

“It's good bread,” Ludwig agreed. 

Feliciano slipped all the way into his lap and kissed him. Ludwig startled, but kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his waist with a soft, happy groan. 

Feliciano pulled back and grinned at him. “Were you snacking on the currents?”

Ludwig groaned, but having Feliciano in his lap made it hard not to smile through his embarrassment. “I haven't had dinner yet, no.”

“You taste like currents more than beer. It's nice.”

“That's because I haven't had more than a sip of mine yet.”

“Mmm, then I should get more kisses first.”

Ludwig leaned down to kiss him in answer, sliding one hand up his back. Feliciano stroked his sides and pressed into him from stomach to chest, wrapped as tightly around him as he could manage. Feliciano was – beautiful, pressed against him and so happy to be there.

Ludwig panted and pulled back, stripping out of his shirt and undershirt and grinning a little at Feliciano's happy smile back.

“It's so nice to touch all of you!” Feliciano ran his hands up Ludwig's chest. “You're just getting more wonderful each time I see you like this.”

“Thank you.” Ludwig stroked a hand through Feliciano's hair and then started to unbutton his lover's shirt, sliding it off his shoulders slowly so he could run his hands down his arms. He was still not used to this, being so close to Feliciano... being able to touch someone so beautiful like this. 

Feliciano beamed back at him and leaned in to kiss him again. Ludwig groaned against his mouth and pulled Feliciano closer to his chest – to his groin, where he was hard and aching and dreaming of taking himself in hand already to think of Feliciano and his skin in other places. 

For his part, Feliciano was rocking in his lap, his eyes heavy with interest and Ludwig was almost mortified at the thought Feliciano knew just how aroused he was.  
“Hey, hey, you alright?” Feliciano asked.

“Yes, I'm sorry. Just – distracted.”

Feliciano stopped rocking against him and blushed. “Ah, yeah, I'm sorry I didn't remember.” Feliciano tilted his head and reached up to touch his nose. “But it's not like we – you know we could do something about it.”

“Do something about what?” Ludwig asked, blank on what Feliciano meant. 

“Do you not want to?”

“I don't even know what you mean.”

“This, on purpose.” Feliciano twitched his hips on his lap and Ludwig felt his face burn up.

“I don't want to just have you do that – you said you weren't sure you wanted me to...”

“Do you think you'd like it if I was on top?”

Ludwig considered pretending that he didn't know exactly what he meant, but he wasn't going to keep lying about this just because he felt awkward. He'd known Feliciano thirty years without sex; Feliciano knew he didn't need him to suggest sex just because he had an erection. 

He was silent long enough Feliciano's face dropped. “If you don't, we can do lots of things instead, but I thought you'd mentioned you liked the idea of it before so if you want me to I can go get the stuff – I have lube and condoms, you know, not because I was hoping we'd have sex, but because they're a good idea and they'll still be nice if we do something else but if you just want to kiss and cuddle me that's alright too!”

“No, it's not upset me. I'd like to –” Ludwig took a breath and smiled. “I'd be happy if you wanted to have sex.”

“Okay! Do you want to do it here?”

“Can you get a towel?” Ludwig blushed at the request, but Feliciano knew why he needed it and didn't think he was silly to want to keep his house clean.

“Of course!” Feliciano got up and darted out to the hallway, switching his hips as he went. 

Ludwig watched him go a little breathlessly. This was ridiculous. He wasn't a virgin; he hardly ever got this breathless about sex, and yet... He smiled as Feliciano came back, a towel over one arm and the lube and condoms in his other hand.

He also had a set of handcuffs and Ludwig laughed quietly. 

“Did I leave those out again?”

“No! I remembered how much you liked them but we don't have to use it, I just like them too so I thought it'd be cute.”

“Yes, they are.” Ludwig groaned at them. “Are those the ones for play?”

“Yeah! They're cute, I didn't think you owned any toys like this! Usually your sex stuff is all black and leather and scary, not silly gadgets that don't even lock!” He spun the handcuffs on a finger, then laid down the towel over part of the couch. The lube and condoms went on the side table. Feliciano then knelt over his lap again and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

Ludwig wrapped his arms around his waist. He melted against Feliciano's mouth, holding him tightly until Feli pulled back and put a finger over his lips.

“Do you want to use them, I mean, the handcuffs?”

“Yes,” Ludwig swallowed and pulled his hands down to offer them to Feliciano to cuff. 

Feliciano laughed. “Ludwig, that's not very good bondage! I know better than to tie someone up like that!”

“Do you want me to get up?”

Feliciano reached down and unfastened Ludwig's pants, pushing them open and down his hips. “Yes, you should. C'mon, get up?” He stood up and tugged on Ludwig's waistband for him to follow. Ludwig stood up and Feliciano quickly jerked his pants and boxers down to his knees. “Do you want them all the way off, or –?”

Ludwig pushed his pants and shorts off the rest of the way as well, following them with his socks. Feliciano took his own pants off and put the condom on. The sight of his erection was embarrassingly attractive, and Ludwig snuck repeated glimpses at him until he finally looked away, trying not to make Feli feel self-conscious. 

“You like that?” Feliciano grinned.

“Yes, I do.” Enough he often thought about being fucked by him when he jerked off in private. Feliciano was aroused and staring at him intensely, playing with his hands as he waited for Ludwig to face him properly. Ludwig straightened up and smiled at him. “What do you want me to do now?”

Feliciano danced up to him and pressed into his chest until he could reach around and snap the handcuffs over his wrists behind his back. 

“You'll be pretty like that,” Feliciano said. “And just ask me to take them off, you don't have to say anything special right now; we're waiting for your bread after all so when you're done we'll just be done, okay?”

“Yes, that's fine. Thank you.” 

“Of course! Now sit down on the towel for me, okay?” Feliciano suited his actions to words, pushing him down to the couch on his back. Ludwig bit his lip. Feliciano touched the spot with a grin, gently pulling his lip free. “You're so cute, caro mio, don't hurt yourself.”

“I'm not,” Ludwig smiled. “Just – you're so beautiful.”

“Aw, thank you.” Feliciano leaned down to peck him on the mouth again. “Do you want to just get comfortable and cuddle like this first?”

Ludwig cleared his throat and shook his head. “Fuck me, lieben?”

Feliciano kissed down the side of his neck. “Say it again for me, in Italian?” he asked, and then bit lightly and started to suck.

“Ah!” Ludwig moaned and closed his eyes, so incredibly distracted he couldn't remember what he'd asked for a moment. “Feli...”

“In Italian, yes?”

“Caro mio...” Ludwig moaned.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Fuck,” Ludwig moaned, then remembered and switched to Italian to repeat it, “Fuck me, please.”

Feliciano lifted his head to kiss him on the mouth again and pushed his fingers inside him. Ludwig leaned into his touch and kept talking in Italian, reinforced by Feliciano's delighted laugh at him asking for more, over and over.

When he thrust inside him, Ludwig rocked his hips up to meet his thrusts. He opened his eyes again and stared up at him, amazed to see – to confirm – this was really happening, it was really Feliciano, it wasn't just a dream. He was flustered and grateful he didn't come as soon as he confirmed it, and relaxed a little, no longer terrified of embarrassing himself by coming so quickly.

“You look so cute like that!” Feliciano said. He kissed his jaw and up to his mouth and Ludwig leaned into his touch again, kissing him back desperately. “You like it?”

“Yes,” Ludwig moaned. “Yes, please.”

“Your hands are okay?”

“Feliciano,” Ludwig groaned. “Just fuck me.”

Feliciano smirked at him. “Only because you're still speaking Italian, tesoro.”

Ludwig cursed at him again and then moaned as Feliciano turned his attention properly to fucking him. He wrapped his legs around Feliciano's waist and dropped his head back. It was almost no time at all until he was cursing out his orgasm, and Feliciano dropped on top of him shortly after.

“Tesoro, that was so pretty. Thank you.”

“Mm, yes,” Ludwig groaned and tried to kiss him, only to get caught between the side of the couch and his bound hands. “I should go check on the... the stollen.”

“Of course!” Feliciano laughed softly and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. He pulled out and tidied up, and, once Ludwig sat up as well, undid the handcuffs quickly and rubbed his wrists. “Do you want me to check it for you?”

“Please,” Ludwig smiled and watched him go before he sat back on the couch and closed his eyes blissfully, pushing the stollen from his mind to enjoy the memory of what had just happened.

He was interrupted by Feliciano dropping back onto the couch next to him. “It's almost big enough, I think, so we can cuddle for a while first? It's an inch from the top.”

An inch from doubled, then, Ludwig reassured himself, and he turned to kiss Feliciano's lips and pull him into his lap in response.


	2. A Question of Catholicism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA Everyone Calls Gilbert

It was while he was eating stollen the next morning that Ludwig realized he wasn't sure what to do now. He paced the kitchen for several minutes, not even sure why he was feeling so insecure, and finally gave up and called Gilbert, hoping he was by his phone.

The brisk voice answer, “Beilschmidt?” and Ludwig felt ridiculous all over again.

“Hi,” Ludwig groaned. “I'm sorry to bother you, I know you're busy but...”

“Hey! You don't have to apologize for calling me! What's up?”

“It's – I need your help sorting out something... it's about Feliciano.”

“What's Venedig done now?”

Ludwig bit his lip, but his need for reassurance outweighed his embarrassment. “I was wondering if you knew how, um, seriously he... how much he prefers to be married before having sex.”

“Bruder! You finally did it?” Gilbert laughed hard and Ludwig desperately wished he was alone in Russia's library right now where no one else could hear him. “Good God, it took you damn long enough!”

“Yes, we did.” Ludwig stolidly kept on with his question. “It just feels – odd that we did, when I'm not sure if he'd...”

“If he'd what?” Gilbert asked.

Ludwig swallowed hard. “I made a mess last time I asked him to marry me. I'm scared it'd happen again if I asked now, but I want to after... after we did that.” Saying the words out loud he felt like he'd finally isolated the feeling of wrong he'd been having and he swallowed again, quickly adding, “I know you disagree, but I'd like to just, to be having sex within marriage but I have no idea if Feliciano agrees.”

“Ke, you fool! Of course he does, he's Catholic!”

“So are you,” Ludwig pointed out crossly. 

“Yeah, but Catholic marriage is two people in a closed unit and that doesn't work with my lovers.” Gilbert made a dismissive noise. “You're Catholic, don't be so surprised you feel like that.”

“Since when?”

“For your whole damn life! Do you think I'd have let you grow up not Catholic? What kind of parent do you think I am?”

Ludwig held the phone away from his ear with a disturbed look, then cautiously brought it close again once Gilbert seemed to be done. “I just remember spending most services at a Lutheran church.”

“Look, just because your government said something doesn't mean its true,” Gilbert grumbled. “Look, you're Catholic because you were baptized Catholic and if you're marrying another Catholic it matters.”

“We can't get a Catholic marriage, Gilbert, we're both men.”

“Just because some stupid Protestants got noisy and banned gay marriage doesn't mean it's not got the weight of tradition behind it in the Catholic church! You're both Catholic, you're having a Catholic marriage!”

“Yes, yes, fine, I'm sure we can work something out,” Ludwig hurriedly reassured him before he could go into a lecture on the history of the church. He was fairly certain it hadn't been a Protestant thing to ban gay marriage, but it was clear Gilbert would never admit otherwise. “I'll talk to him about it after I propose.”

“You need to figure out what you're gonna do for the dower, also,” Gilbert added.

Ludwig stopped. “The what?”

“The dower,” Gilbert repeated impatiently. “You're asking him to marry you, it's the upkeep you owe him in case you split up.”

“I thought Catholicism doesn't allow divorce, Gilbert.” He sat down at the table and rubbed his temples. 

“It's in case of death too, and I'm hardly going to let you two hold onto that stupid idea when that's not likely to happen. Besides, legal separation is totally Catholic, and Orthodox Catholics allow divorce for the health of the partners.”

“Right, of course.” Ludwig was beginning to regret calling his brother, but at least he knew what he wanted to do going forward. One more thing crossed his mind that Gilbert could do for him. “Are you going to be able to get access to a forge?”

“Huh? Yeah, I can get home and do that. What did you want?”

Ludwig swallowed, remembering the ring he'd gotten Feliciano before. He'd liked it, but the thought of seeing it again made his stomach hurt and his throat catch with fear. “Can you make me a ring, to ask him with?”

“Oh, sure.” Gilbert said quickly. “What kind of ring?”

“Something simple, maybe with – I don't know, vines etched on it?”

“Tomato vines, you mean?”

“Just etched into it, not something you have to shape,” Ludwig said quickly. “I don't want it to be too much.”

“Yeah, sure thing, I can make that tonight, don't worry.”

“Thank you,” Ludwig sighed heavily. 

“I'm not letting you off the hook with the dower thing,” Gilbert added, “but get him asked and then if he brings it up, you know who to talk to okay? And if Lovino gives you any trouble, tell him he has to talk to me.”

“Yes, of course Gilbert. Thank you.”

Ludwig hung up the phone and exhaled hard. He sat down at the table and put his head on the wood. If he knew Gilbert, he'd deliver the ring in the next day or two to make sure he had it and to congratulate him more. Once he had it, he had to figure out how to get Feliciano to visit without making him incredibly worried. 

That was going to be the hardest part of the whole process.

IIIIIIII

“Feliciano,” Lovino yawned. “It's eight AM, what are you doing in my kitchen?” 

Feliciano turned to smile anxiously at his brother, quickly whipping up more crepe batter before pouring it into the pan. “Oh, you know, I just wanted to come see you! I was having a hard time sleeping last night, so I thought I'd drop by so I could have company and not have to, you know, be alone! I hope you like what I got, there was only so much open at the marketplace when I walked out there this morning.”

“...what time did you head out there at?” Lovino grumbled at him and went over to the countertop to start making coffee fresh. 

“Oh, um, maybe around six?” Feliciano glanced around the kitchen and gave Lovino a shy smile at his skeptical look. “Might've been closer to seven.”

“I feel like I should call Antonio to help us eat all of this stuff.”

“No, I really just wanted to talk to you without anyone else in the way.”

“Okay, so what about? Have you whipped cream for the crepes yet?”

“Oh, yes, it's in the fridge. Would you get it and the fruit salad out and then the little biscuits you keep that we both like?” Feliciano jerked a towel off a tray of fresh brioche and then took the crepes over to the table himself. Lovino trailed behind a little, adding the fruit salad and whipped cream to the table before checking on the coffee and pouring cups for them both. Feliciano darted past him again for jam and sugar and the biscuits before finishing setting up the table and starting to make up crepes for them both. 

Lovino set down the coffee and then sat across from him, dipping a biscuit into his cup and raising an eyebrow at him. 

Feliciano sighed and straightened his crepe before cutting it into pieces and taking a small bite.

“Is this about your potato boyfriend again?” Lovino asked.

Feliciano made a dismayed noise that wasn't even calling him a bastard; was his stress that obvious? “We had sex last night,” Feliciano moaned. “I'm worried I scared him.”

Lovino raised an eyebrow at him. “You're talking about the guy you found with BDSM porn in the forties, correct?”

“That wasn't with me!” Feliciano cried. “It was different then, and he's gotten quieter now and maybe that was just a phase he was going through!”

“Did you do anything actually scary with him or did you just have sex?”

“I was a little bossy and I put him in handcuffs, and he seemed to enjoy it because he was staring at me happily and he was talking in Italian the whole time and it was so nice to be with him I really liked it. He's just so cautious about me I'm worried I might have made things awkward between us and I don't want that!”

Lovino looked back at him over a mouthful of crepe and sighed. “You got home, what, at midnight last night?”

“Around then.” Feliciano sniffled.

“And you've been worrying about it for – nine hours now. Long enough you made the trip here, to the marketplace, made three different things for breakfast – Are you at least a little less stressed out now?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Feliciano remembered the crepe on his plate was actually for eating and bit into it, pleased he'd gotten the recipe right. Lovino took the chance to finish his off and start making another before he began talking again.

“So you should probably call him,” Lovino said as he filled the crepe, “but if you're too worried about Ludwig to do it, maybe you should call Gilbert instead since he can tell you if Ludwig's freaking out because you know he'd call him first too or at least he knows how to talk to him again, you know?”

“Okay.” Feliciano sighed and smiled a little at his brother. “Thanks.”

He finished another crepe and then got up to step away from the table and call Gilbert. He didn't get anyone at his house, but he tried Russia's house and got a quick “Beilschmidt?” in response, much to his relief.

“Oh good! I didn't know you were visiting Russia again! What are you doing there?”

“Research on history again. What did you need?”

“I just wanted to call and ask you if you knew if Ludwig was okay,” Feliciano began and then stopped as Gilbert started to laugh so hard he was gasping. His hand tightened on the phone and he just went silent, waiting for him to stop because Gilbert didn't laugh like that for nothing, he wouldn't mock him, not about this, but he really wasn't sure he could take this right now.

A few moments later, Gilbert coughed and cleared his throat and started talking again. “Shit, I'm sorry about that Venedig, it's just – Ludwig just hung up from asking me the same question, you know?”

“He did?” Feliciano relaxed and laughed weakly, leaning heavily on the counter in relief. “Is he okay? Was he upset at all?”

“He – okay, the best answer I can give you is give him a day or two and go see him again, okay? Its not my place to have this talk with you. He needs to tell you himself. He's not upset, and he'll probably be incredibly relieved you called him and didn't make him have to do it.”

“Oh, oh thank you! Thank you, I'm glad he's okay. I'll be sure to see him soon, I promise! I really didn't scare him?”

“Not even remotely. He definitely liked the sex, okay?”

“Okay, thank you! Good luck with the books, yes?”

“Hah, yes!” Gilbert laughed and hung up.

Feliciano sagged with relief and then giddily called Ludwig immediately. 

“Beilschmidt?”

“Hey Ludwig! It's so nice to hear from you! How busy are you for the next few days?”

“Ah,” Ludwig inhaled sharply, then sighed. “I'll be quite busy for a day or two, but if you'd like to come see me the night after tomorrow, I'd be very happy to have you over.”

“Okay! Do you want me to cook dinner?”

“Yes, that would be very nice, thank you.” He sounded intensely relieved, and Feliciano bit his lip, wondering what was wrong but if cooking him dinner was a good thing, well, he was very good at that.

“Of course! I'll make something nice, like bruschetta pizzaiola and spaghetti with red wine and it's a Friday so it'll be fish, yeah? What kind of fish would you like?”

“Um, baked trout is nice. It's with horseradish, apple and sour cream.”

“Um, I'll think about it,” Feliciano made a face. “I'd have to come up with something else to serve it with. It might be simplest just to have something with puttanesca sauce, maybe swordfish... I'll let you know the morning of in case you have to buy something for me, okay?”

“Yes, that would be best. I trust you to make something we'll both enjoy.”

“Thank you! You're so very welcome Ludwig, I'll see you soon!”

Feliciano hung up the phone and went back to the table to drop into his chair once more and stuff a roll into his mouth with a relieved noise.

Lovino raised an eyebrow at him. “Does Ludwig even do the fish on Fridays thing?”

“Only when I visit,” Feliciano said. “He doesn't mind eating it with me.”

“He's a terrible Catholic.”

“Does Antonio eat fish on Fridays?” Feliciano asked. He dipped a biscuit into his coffee and then stabbed a piece of fruit with a fork to dip into the whipped cream. 

Lovino flushed. “He at least goes to mass with me.”

“So does Ludwig.” Feliciano made a face at him. “Just because he forgot he grew up Catholic like Gilbert doesn't make him a bad Catholic, he's just confused that's all.”

“Does it count if you don't know you're Catholic?” Lovino grumbled.

“Yes.” Feliciano said firmly. “We'll work it out. He's Catholic enough for me.”

“I guess that's it,” Lovino sighed. He pointed a biscuit at Feliciano pointedly. “Just don't let him think he can bring his Protestant things over here when he comes to visit.”

“Lovino!” Feliciano whined. “He never has. Stop it.”

“Sorry,” Lovino dunked the biscuit and bit off a piece with a grouchy look. “I just don't want you to be pretending to be happy with that about him when you know what you want.”

Feliciano reached a hand out to his brother and smiled when Lovino accepted it. He gave his hand a squeeze. “I promise I won't pretend to be happy for him, okay? He's my potato bastard, but he loves me and my fish on Fridays whether he does it himself or not.”

“Yeah, I know.” Lovino sighed. He squeezed his hand again. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent ENTIRELY too much time on Italian meals for this fic and I probably got some stuff wrong. If anyone who's Italian wants to comment on ways to improve it I will happily edit.  
> Breakfasts in Italy are usually very very light and just coffee and some kind of pastry or biscuits. Fruit salad is becoming popular but not typical; crepes are not at all typical, much less in addition to the other things.  
> I am very sorry to any foodies who read this and get offended at my inability to combine meals properly, please feel free to suggest better combinations in the comments, I have no idea how to do such things and kind of winged it.  
> Also:  
> Calling someone a vegetable name in Italian is generally affectionate, so "potato bastard" is like "my sweet bastard", or so I've heard.  
> It's a very random personal headcanon of mine that, while bored as East Germany, Gilbert decided to get a history Ph.D  
> (No, I don't have a very set timeline for this aside from "not modern")  
> 


	3. Tears of Joy

Feliciano showed up at his door with bags of food and a brilliant smile on his face. Ludwig smiled and took one of the bags. “You didn't have to get this much.”

“No, it's fine!” Feliciano beamed. “I want to do this for you.”

Ludwig let him in and followed him into the kitchen to help unpack the food and fish – swordfish, as Ludwig had expected after his reaction to the idea of trout with horseradish. Feliciano started to talk about what he was making and hurriedly shooed Ludwig aside to let him do most of the cooking. Ludwig went, happy to watch him move busily around the kitchen with a smile on his face.

The smell of cooking fish and red wine sauce filled the kitchen as Feliciano cooked and mixed and prepared their meal. Sometimes Feliciano stopped and stared worriedly around the kitchen before snatching up something new to do. When Ludwig noticed he was upset and there was nothing left but to wait, he stepped up and offered Feliciano his hand.

Feliciano smiled brightly at him and ran his hands up the arms of his suit coat. “You look very nice today,” he said. “Is that the suit I bought for you?”

“It is.”

“It's so very nice on you,” Feliciano said. He pressed into his chest with a smile. “I like to see you wearing it, but you should've warned me! I feel underdressed.”

“I just didn't undress after work, although I knew you'd like it.” Ludwig hugged him around the waist quietly. It was a lie, but only today – he often didn't wind up out of work clothes for hours.

“You must've been dashing at work,” Feliciano giggled. He leaned up and almost pressed a kiss to his cheek before glancing around and beaming. “You put up mistletoe!?”

Ludwig smiled at Feliciano's delight. “I did.”

“You put up mistletoe, that's so sweet.” Feliciano checked the timers and dragged him over to it. “May I...?”

Ludwig wrapped his arms around his waist under the sprig of leaves and white berries overhead. “You may.”

Feliciano had to go up on tiptoe to kiss him and Ludwig leaned an inch or two down. Feliciano could make any kiss seem like such a beautiful, wondrous thing. He wrapped one hand around the back of Ludwig's neck and held him in place, sending Ludwig's mind into places they certainly had no time for before dinner and would rather interrupt his plans for the night if he started any now. He gave a small gasp as Feliciano moved away.

Feliciano's eyes were bright. “You look very happy,” he said softly. He stroked his hand around his neck again and grinned.

“You look happy as well.” Ludwig pressed another kiss to his mouth and resolved that, if things went well, he'd ask Feliciano to stay the night. The reminder of what he had yet to ask tempered his arousal enough he coughed. “You need to check on the fish.”

“Oh! Oh yes!” Feliciano darted back into the kitchen. He started to hum and half sing under his breath, something in Latin or Venexian – Ludwig didn't understand the words, but he loved the sound of it. He stayed in the doorway to listen as Feliciano began to prepare things to go on the table.

“When did you talk to Gilbert last?” he asked. “How is he doing?”

Ludwig's mouth froze a little. “He, ah, he was here for a visit yesterday, actually. It went very well, he's finishing up his Ph. D in –”

“Eastern European history, yes,” Feliciano filled in for him and laughed. “He hardly talks about anything else right now. What did you two actually talk about?”

Ludwig licked his lips. “It wasn't important. He was just advising me on my politics. He said you'd called him?” 

“Oh, yes, I did! I had just wanted to check in.” Feliciano opened the oven again and flushed, as he'd already emptied it and quickly turned it off. Ludwig groaned. Now they were both flustered.

“He said you asked him if I was alright after we'd had sex.”

Feliciano went quiet as he mixed the pasta with its sauce, his movements short and jerky. “I was worried,” he said softly. “Sometimes people find me too – too bossy, when I have sex. Too different than I seem normally, I mean, I'm so bubbly you know?” He smiled up at him, and shrugged. “I'm not someone they can picture being mean, nowadays. Gilbert knows what I get like.”

Ludwig went still. “You and him, you...?”

“No, no, not that, we just were friends, for a long time and we talked. He's seen things fall apart on me because of it, that's all. He's not interested in sex like that, not with me.”

“Oh,” Ludwig sighed in relief at that. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry about it.”

“No, it's fine! He's your brother, it would be very strange if I had!”

“You're right.” Ludwig laughed a little, then gave him a serious look. “You weren't mean to me when we had sex, Feli. You know I like things like that. More than that.”

“Yes, I know, but it's been so many years since I ran into that of yours, and then you thought I was a crybaby because I'm so useless in fights like that. It's so much easier when it's just politics and talking people into things or shutting them out and...”

“I don't think you're a crybaby,” Ludwig interrupted. “I'm sorry I ever said that.”

“Oh, well it was years ago. And I was, because it was all so horrible, so you weren't wrong then!”

“I'm still sorry.”

Feliciano smiled brilliantly at him and turned to hand him the bowl of pasta. “Thank you for that! Very much so. Can you put this on the table, I need to get the rest of the food out.”

“Right,” Ludwig took the pasta and set it on the table, then went back to ferry out the rest of the dishes as Feliciano finished them up in quick succession.

By the time they say down to eat, Feliciano was talking excitedly about the food and the saint's days coming up in Italy and what he was going to cook for them, too. Ludwig listened happily even though he had little to add to the conversation. Feliciano carried it fine on his own until he gave Ludwig a long look over and frowned. “You're upset about something. What is it?”

“I'm not upset,” Ludwig straightened in his seat and grimaced. “I'm sorry, I just have something on my mind.”

“What is it?”

“I...” He had no idea what to say. He wasn't sure he was ready for this conversation, but Feliciano wasn't going to forget he was uncomfortable just because he asked him to, and he'd worry the rest of the meal and Ludwig would still be worrying so – he should just get it over with it. He smiled tensely at him. “Let me just go – get something, okay?”

Feliciano's knife stopped tapping on the edge of his plate and he beamed back at him. “Okay, sure!”

Ludwig went over to the side table by the couch. He pulled open the cupboard and fished the ring box off the shelf inside – where he'd put it, assuming in a fit of optimism that he'd be asking him after dinner when they were both relaxed. He dropped to one knee by Feliciano's chair at the table and offered him the little box. “Feliciano, I...”

He didn't get the chance to finish. Feliciano burst into tears.

Ludwig's throat dried up and he started to pull the ring away. Feliciano scrambled out of his seat and dropped into his arms.

“Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm such a wreck, oh Ludwig you're so sweet!”

Ludwig leaned heavily on one arm and held Feliciano with the other, more than a little bewildered. He didn't have any idea what he thought yet, but at least he knew it wasn't anger or confusion. “It's fine,” Ludwig grunted. “I can just – put it away, we can forget about it.” He could go hide in his room...

“No!” Feliciano twisted to take the ringbox from him and popped it open. He covered his mouth with one hand and turned and kissed him.

Ludwig began to believe Feliciano likely meant to say yes at some point to the question he hadn't asked now, and he closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss. Feliciano pulled away shortly and pulled the ring out to put it on, the wide band of braided gold fitting snugly to his left hand. He suppressed the urge to object – Gilbert had warned him Italian ring tradition was not like Germany's – and watched with pleasure as Feliciano traced the carved vines along the top. 

“You like it?” he asked.

“Yes, it's so beautiful!” Feliciano beamed. “And yes, also.”

“Yes?” Ludwig startled.

“To the question. Oh, you didn't get to ask it yet, I'm so sorry I was just so happy I interrupted you, do you want to ask it now?”

“Ah...” Ludwig cleared his throat and wrapped both arms around Feliciano's waist. “Will you marry me?”

Feliciano smiled and his eyes got teary again. “Yes,” he said, and he threw his arms around his neck to hug him. “Yes, yes, yes! Thank you so much.”

Ludwig made a relieved noise and kissed his cheek. “I'm glad.” He could feel the tension draining out of him enough he might actually taste the rest of dinner once Feliciano let go.  
Fortunately, before his legs lost feeling Feliciano remembered they had food that was getting cold and that was enough of a sin for him to stand up and pull Ludwig up after him, still grinning broadly. “We can cuddle more after. Thank you! Did you get this ring made special for me?”

“Yes,” Ludwig said. “It just seemed more – meaningful that way.”

“It is! Thank you!” Feliciano turned the ring on his finger again with a broad grin and began to eat in small bites. “Oh! I should let Lovino know!”

Ludwig snorted. “You can call him after we eat.”

“Does Gilbert know you were going to ask me? Oh, but this is his work, isn't it, so of course he does. Did he talk to you about the dower then?”

Ludwig choked on his wine and clenched his eyes shut with a groan.

“We don't have to worry about one, I promise!” Feliciano said quickly. “But you know, you're still pretty young for a Nation and I should make sure you're taken care of if anything happens to me!”

“Shouldn't I pay you the dower since I asked?” Ludwig felt strained. “Or – I don't know enough about this Feli, really.”

“No, no, definitely I'll pay you the dower! I wouldn't dream of putting such a burden on you! Gilbert won't mind at all!”

“Yes, of course not.” Ludwig groaned. “I'll just – let you sort that out.”

“You'll be okay if we have it in Italy, right? The ceremony?”

“Yes, I expected as much.”

“Oh good!” Feliciano beamed back at him. “I have a friend I'd love to have officiate it, and I can think of a few venues who'd let us hold it there – I mean, some places I own, so we can't get kicked out – and everyone knows how to get to my place!”

“I'll leave that up to you.” Ludwig smiled. “I trust I'll like whatever kind of ceremony you come up with.”

Feliciano beamed at him again, and talking about wedding plans and who to invite and where to have it took up the rest of the meal. After they finished and moved to the couch, Feliciano took up the phone and called Lovino.

He barely got out “Lovino, guess what? Ludwig proposed!” before there was a curse loud enough Ludwig heard it through the phone and then a flurry of knocks at the door. Feliciano hung up with a sigh and muttered, “I suppose I'm lucky he didn't just appear in the house.”

“Gilbert offered to deal with him?” Ludwig pointed out. Feliciano perked up a little.

“Call him?” he asked pitifully. “Then we can escape.”

Ludwig laughed and winced as he heard a muffled shout from the front door. He took up the phone. “Go let him in before he breaks it down.”

Feliciano turned to kiss him lightly on the lips with a smile. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Asking me, helping, and bringing Gilbert back to help us. You know. Everything.”

Ludwig blushed hotly and smiled back at him. Feliciano hurried back to the door before he could answer and Ludwig called Gilbert instead.

“Beilschmidt?” Gilbert grumbled.

“Uh, hallo.” Ludwig winced as Lovino got through the front door and started shouting about him being a Protestant. “Lovino is here.”

“You asked?”

“Yeah, I did. Feliciano called him and...”

“I'll be right there.”

Ludwig hung up the phone and put his face in his hands. He didn't think they'd have enough time to have anything fun to do that night, but once this was over with – and really, he didn't mind having family here, Lovino could be good company when he wasn't shouting about religious wars – he would have all the time he needed.

Gilbert came through the open door with a shout about Ludwig's baptism before Feliciano could shut it. Ludwig got up and stole Feliciano's hand for a quick, hidden kiss away from their older brothers who were now shouting each other down and ignoring them both. 

Feliciano whispered “We can leave for Venice, you know.” 

Ludwig normally wouldn't even dream of it; it would be incredibly rude. But really, this was Gilbert's house originally anyways, and if they wanted to be old-fashioned it was their business to thrash this out, and really, Feliciano was his fiance now. His house was as much Ludwig's house as this.

Ludwig smiled at Feliciano and nodded and they both stepped out of the house, through space and into the foyer at Feliciano's home. It was quiet and dark and kind of cold, but more importantly – it didn't have their family arguing religion in the front hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The typical Italian dinner meal was giving me headaches and annoyance, because I am not a foodie and cannot put together what foods would actually go together without risking someone who knows what they're talking about going “He would never cook that together!” but in short: for a not-lazy dinner, there's going to be the antipasto (a light before-meal dish) primo (usually something with pasta) secondo (meat or fish) contorno (vegatables to go with secondo) and then desserts of varying complexity. I tried to be as brief about it as possible without it being obvious, so I didn't commit too many culinary sins.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not up to researching the history of German paper stars and if they relate to origami or not, but it seemed like something Ludwig would ramble about if he was distracted and nervous, so please don't ask me what it is.  
> If I got any research actively wrong, please let me know.


End file.
